


Trigger

by gonnaflynow



Series: Bottom Erwin Adventures [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Gun Kink, Guns, Hostage Situations, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prostate Orgasm, Rough Sex, Vibrators, bottom erwin, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets caught trying to investigate a drug cartel. He is appropriately punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from [actual-dilf-erwin-smith](http://actual-dilf-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/post/83534875298/you-guys-i-had-a-very-important-thought) (formerly daddy-erwin). I saw it and boom wow such writing many inspiration and off I went. Hope you like!

“Get down on the ground. Hands behind your head. _Now!_ ”

The sound of a door slam rang out in the all-encompassing darkness before Erwin felt the barrel of a pistol pressed to the back of his neck. A fluorescent lightbulb buzzed to life above his head, making him shrink further to the floor, but he dared not look at it, or at anything else in the room. 

He willed his legs to stop trembling.

“Who the hell are you and how the _fuck_ did you find this place?!” the angry voice yelled again, nudging the gun none too lightly into Erwin’s skin.

“I’m nobody, I was just passing by, I swear—”

“Like fuck you were.”

“Please, just let me go, this is senseless!”

“You’re in no position to bargain, blondie. I’d zip it up if I were you.”

The protests on Erwin’s tongue died away as the silence settled in around them. He could feel the hollow neck of the pistol pressing an angry red mark into his flesh. He distantly wondered how long it would take to fade, if he managed to get out of this place.

Satisfied that his captive had settled down, the man with the gun began to speak.

“Do you know where you are?”

“How should I?” Erwin stammered, hands clenching into fists. He could swear he heard gnashing teeth. It seemed the assailant’s patience was already waning.

“Well, since you still insist on playing up the _innocent_ act, I might as well tell you,” he spat. “You’re in one of the safehouses of the Sina Underground.”

“The drug cartel?!”

“The very one,” said the man, a sadistic timbre creeping into his voice. “And you know what happens to people who cross us, right?”

“I’m not sure I want to,” Erwin replied. The next thing he felt was a blow to the head with the butt of the gun. He cried out in pain as he fell to the floor and his head smacked sharply into the concrete. Erwin’s ears began to ring, his blood pounding a frantic beat.

“Any more smart comments and you’re getting a bullet up your ass,” the man warned. “Now sit the fuck up and take it like a man.” With some difficulty, Erwin was able to struggle back to a sitting position on his haunches, the pistol snapping back into position.

“Now, I want you to tell it to me straight,” he said quietly. “Who are you, and why are you here?”

Erwin choked back the bile burning his throat. “My name is Erwin Smith. I’m on a private investigative force and received a tip-off to meet someone around here by the name of Levi.”

The man behind him made an interesting noise, almost like a purr. “And that’s all you were told?”

“That’s all I was told, yes,” Erwin panted. The basement was hot, stiflingly so, and a bead of sweat fell into his eye, stinging and blurring his vision.

“Did your _tipster_ tell you exactly who this Levi was?”

“No. I was only told that he would be somewhere in the eighteen-hundred block of Lexington Avenue, towards the south end, and might have some information about a triple homicide that happened uptown last week.”

“Interesting,” the man laughed. “Yes, I would certainly say he knows something about a triple homicide.”

“You know him?”

“Well.”

“Wait,” said Erwin, putting the pieces together. “You don’t mean… Levi… Levi Ackerman?”

“The very same,” the man laughed.

“He’s here? I thought he would be somewhere else, a larger operations base.”

“Who said anything about him being here?”

“I, well… I mean the man who gave me the tip said that they had seen someone who fit his profile somewhere around this area…”

Erwin felt a small gust of air over his right shoulder.

“Now that’s interesting. Why don’t you tell me a little more about this ‘profile’?” the man suggested, his voice dropping lower.

“There wasn’t a whole lot to go on,” said Erwin. The gun pressed more forcefully into his neck as a hand wrenched into his hair and pulled, tightly. “Ah! Black hair, he said, black hair, and an angry-looking face!”

“Christ.”

“I know it isn’t much, but it’s better than nothing at all.” Erwin was babbling now, anything to keep his fear at bay. “He said he couldn’t really discern his height, if that helps, not that it tells you much. Look, I’m not here to hurt anyone or take anything, I’m not even on this case, technically—”

The man flipped around from behind Erwin, pointing his gun right between his eyes. Erwin was shocked to find that he matched what vague description the informant provided: messy raven hair fell gently in his face, which was graced with an angry snarl. Although the man was short, with Erwin on his knees, he was a colossal presence, almost entirely blocking out the light.

“Are _you_ Levi?”

“I don’t want to hear another _god damn_ _word_ out of your _filthy mouth_!” the man roared, digging a hand roughly in Erwin’s hair and tugging backwards as hard as he dared. The audible sound of Erwin’s cracking neck bounced around the room as he gave a hoarse cry and his eyes began to water.

“Please, god, don’t, just don’t, I can—”

“I think I’ll be authorizing what you do and don’t do around here,” said Levi, a cold fury settling in his gaze. The tears spilled from Erwin’s eyes when he tried to clear his vision, running in hot tracks down his cheekbones and curving around his ears. “I’m getting sick of hearing your voice. That mouth of yours can be put to better use.” He gripped Erwin’s jaw bruisingly, forcing him to look straight into the eyes of his captor.

“Open up, pretty boy,” Levi sneered, readying his gun. “Suck like your life depends on it.” The first few inches of the pistol slid smoothly into Erwin’s mouth, the faint tang of gun oil heady in his nostrils and on his tongue. He wrapped his lips around the shaft as the last few inches slid in, moaning when the tip touched the back of his throat.

“What an obedient little whore,” Levi murmured, lacing his fingers through the wispy hairs at the back of Erwin’s neck and cupping his head. “Show me what you can do with that mouth, Erwin Smith.” Erwin’s eyes blinked open in compliance and he slowly retracted his head from the barrel, tongue tracing the slide delicately. He mouthed at the top for a few moments, swirling gently around the tip, before taking the frame back in his mouth an inch at a time.

“ _Good_.” Levi’s hot breath hit Erwin square in the chest and prompted a full body shudder. With a jolt of panic and burning mortification, Erwin felt his cock beginning to stir. When Levi noticed Erwin’s eyes attempting to wander downward, he wrapped a hand around the growing bulge in his pants and gave a painfully hard squeeze. Erwin gasped around the gun, eyes going wide in shock.

“You filthy slut,” said Levi, mouth stretching wide in a cynical, twisted smile. “I can’t believe you’re actually managing to get off on this. Who would have thought a big guy like you likes getting manhandled?” He jabbed the gun viciously towards the back of Erwin’s throat, the other man lurching forward and coughing violently as tears leaked from his eyes.

“Jesus christ. You’re a bottom bitch after all. Tell you what, I’ve thought of something better: you’re gonna suck me off instead of slobbering on my gun. If you don’t comply, I kill you, now.” He took the safety off, pressing the top of the barrel into Erwin’s soft palate. “Would you like that?” he asked, voice turning deceptively smooth. “You wanna feel my dick right here instead of a pistol?” Erwin shut his eyes, swallowed his shame, and nodded.

“That’s a good boy,” the assailant rumbled, withdrawing his gun and wiping it on Erwin’s shirt before tucking it in a holster on his shoulder. “Now you stay the fuck there. I can’t have you trying to escape on me, you blond piece of shit.” Levi withdrew a large black zip tie from his back pocket, circling around Erwin and binding his wrists tightly, then looping a second tie around them for good measure. Satisfied, he wasted no time in freeing his straining cock from his jeans and gave himself a few quick strokes before offering the head to Erwin, precum smearing on his lips. Erwin glanced up with heavily-lidded eyes before taking it into his mouth, tongue circling the slit and the ridge just as he had done with the pistol. Levi couldn’t hold back a throaty moan, both hands fisting into Erwin’s golden hair and urging him to take more. Soon, Erwin had Levi’s entire cock in his mouth, nose flooded with the scent of his arousal. 

“Had a lot of experience blowing other men, Smith?” Levi chided, tightening his grip and tugging on Erwin’s hair. Erwin’s cheeks burned bright but he kept sucking, bobbing shallowly on the tip of Levi’s length before taking it all in again. 

“You seem to be enjoying this more than you should,” he mocked. “Like playing the little obedient slave? Does that get you off?” Erwin moaned around him, the vibrations traveling right into his gut. He was a quick learner, seeking out Levi’s pleasure spots and exploiting them, and soon reducing Levi to a panting wreck. He began to thrust shallowly into Erwin’s throat. On a whim, he pulled his gun from its holster, holding the flat side against the back of Erwin’s head. The man immediately began to speed his mouth, going faster and taking Levi deeper, and Levi was tipped over the edge when he noticed his cock was distending the skin of Erwin’s throat. A loud moan ripped through him as Erwin continued to suck him off, swallowing his cum with ease.

“Drink it all,” Levi gasped as Erwin continued to milk him. “That’s right, take it all like the little slut you are.” His hips gave a few more erratic thrusts as he rode out the aftershocks, but he soon slipped from Erwin’s mouth, tucking himself back in his pants and his gun back in his holster. Levi retreated, leaning against a nearby pillar to catch his breath. He could see Erwin trying in vain to wipe his mouth on his shirt, and when he caught his attention, he noticed that the taller man’s eyes were blown with lust.

“I suppose you want me to return the favor,” Levi snorted. Erwin’s eyes shone in the light, a half-disguised greedy gleam therein.

“Let me remind you of something,” said Levi, advancing towards Erwin and pressing his fingers lightly against his throat. “You have no power here. No say in what you or I do or don’t do. If I choose to give you pleasure, you will accept my gift with _gratitude_. If I choose to deny you, there is no room for complaint. Are we clear, little one?” Erwin grit his teeth at being referred to in such a way, but nodded his assent.

The gun was once again removed from the holster.

“Then you listen. Keep your head forward. Lock it in place. You move in any direction, just one little turn, and your brain matter is going to be scattered on the floor.” He stepped forward and stroked Erwin’s cheek with the pistol, false affection plain on his face. The cold metal sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

Erwin dutifully looked straight ahead as Levi stepped out of his field of vision, the side of his head throbbing in reminder of the earlier blow. The soft buzz of the overhead light lent an ominous tone to the noises in the background, but try as he might, Erwin couldn’t make out any of what was happening behind his back. The taste of Levi’s cum still sat heavy on his tongue, his knees throbbing in time with his straining cock.

Suddenly, a hand was on his bound wrists, gripping hard and yanking upwards. Erwin hissed as the plastic cut into his skin.

“Up,” Levi ordered, voice full of dangerous promise. He gave another sharp tug on Erwin’s wrists and had him clambering to his feet, joints creaking and popping from the uncomfortable position he had been forced into for so long. Levi stripped him quickly, efficiently. His pants and boxers went first – no room for shame. Since Erwin’s bound hands prevented the removal of his shirt, Levi satisfied himself by ripping it open violently, buttons scattering on the floor. He gave a sneer, like he was doing Erwin a favor. 

Under the light, it was now clear that Erwin had been even more aroused than he let on. His cock was nearly fully hard now, a spot of precum shining on the tip.

Levi licked his lips in anticipation.

“Get back on your knees,” he growled, hovering just out of reach. Erwin lowered himself with a grunt, the grit on the floor cutting into his bare flesh. Quicker than a flash, Levi was behind him, and he felt a third zip tie being secured around his ankles. He dimly noted that it was only just loose enough to not restrict his blood flow. He tensed in anticipation for a touch, a strike, anything, but nothing came. He strained his ears as much as he could to search for noise, unable to sense whether Levi was still behind him, when a slick finger began to prod at his asshole. The sensation felt foreign, and after a few moments Erwin realized that Levi was using gloves. The cold, impersonal touch of the latex was so different than he was used to. It left him feeling empty. 

Levi, apparently tired of teasing, slipped his finger inside.

“ _God_ you’re tight,” he remarked, swirling his finger around before pushing another inch in. “Guess I shouldn’t have expected a whole lot else from someone who acts like he’s got a rod up his ass.” He slid the rest of the finger in easily, crooking it and easily locating Erwin’s prostate. Erwin lurched forward with a shout, not expecting things to progress so quickly. With Erwin distracted, Levi slipped a second finger inside and began to scissor them, only teasing the area around his prostate now and not directly making contact. The head of Erwin’s cock had become shiny with precum, straining proudly against his stomach, and some had started to drip down his length and settle into the coarse curls at the base.

All of a sudden, the fingers were withdrawn. Erwin couldn’t help the high-pitched, confused noise that fell from his mouth, but he soon felt Levi nudging something a little larger at his entrance. At first it felt like another latex-coated finger, but he soon realized it was hard plastic. Levi slipped the whole thing inside and nestled it right up next to his prostate. Erwin finally came to the realization that it was a bullet vibrator. 

With a soft laugh, Levi stood from behind him, peeling off the glove, and the bullet switched on. The initial speed was low, more teasing than anything, but since it was positioned right against Erwin’s prostate it immediately set him on edge. He shut his eyes and tried to block – or at least numb – the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He shouldn’t be enjoying this.

When he opened his eyes again, Levi was standing in front of him, propped lazily against the pillar. Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion: if he was there, then how was he supposed to operate the vibrator? Was he just going to leave it on the slow speed and build him up? Almost in response to his question, a cold-blooded smile lit up Levi’s face, and he tilted his palm forward so Erwin could see the remote control nestled therein. His eyes widened in shock. Levi just laughed and punched the level up by one, forcing a small cry from Erwin as he struggled to stay upright.

“Tch, we can do better than that,” he rumbled, pushing the speed up two more notches. Erwin quickly crashed into the ground, trembling all over. The floor was dirty and cold, a stark contrast to the humidity in the room and the heat spreading down Erwin’s face and chest.

“What a pretty god damn picture you make, Erwin Smith,” Levi growled. “Almost enough to make me get hard a second time. Hey, do you want to find out what happens if I turn this up again?” Erwin’s brain short-circuited – he would be okay with either choice, in truth – but before he could indicate a response Levi clicked up the speed once more. Erwin ground his teeth, the heat pooling rapidly in his gut. He was getting close, fast, faster than he even thought possible. Levi sensed it too and continued to increase the level, forcing a raspy whine from Erwin. Levi was content to watch him jerk and squirm in his bonds, trying to fight off an orgasm, but after several minutes he couldn’t help himself any longer and punched the bullet up to the second-highest speed. Erwin screamed, the sound echoing agonizingly around the room. A dam of tears burst from behind his eyes, the stimulation more than he could handle. His muscles began to contract, pushing the bullet forcefully into his prostate, and Erwin finally came with a high-pitched moan, his cock jerking as he spasmed uncontrollably on the floor. The vibrations in his ass didn’t ease up, and when he glanced to Levi with a plea in his eyes, he saw nothing but sadistic pleasure written all over his face as he clicked the bullet up one more level, the highest it would go. Soon, Erwin was pushed over the edge to a second, dry orgasm, nearly heaving as his body convulsed and threatened to break him in two. He wet his lips and tried to call for Levi, for this torture to end, but his throat was too dry, and only hoarse pants of breath were able to escape.

As soon as it had started, the vibrator speed began to dial down until it was nothing more than a teasing flutter, then it turned off completely. Erwin breathed a thin sigh of relief, resting his head on the floor and closing his eyes. He heard the soft thump of footsteps, felt a small pair of hands working the bullet free, and then a pair of safety scissors freeing his wrists and ankles from the zip ties. Levi’s fingers brushed gently over the welts left behind, soothing the skin with his own, and rolled Erwin onto his back, cradling his head and shoulders in his lap.

“How’re you feeling?” Levi asked.

Erwin groaned happily. “Fucked out.”

“Well, that was the point, wasn’t it?” said Levi, cradling his head gently in one hand and stroking the hair out of his eyes with the other. “I hope I didn’t hit your head too hard with that gun earlier, you really looked like you were in pain.”

“If it was bad you know I would have said something.”

“Your pain tolerance is abnormally high. I worry about you sometimes,” Levi admitted with a sigh.

“Don’t. It was perfect. Thank you,” Erwin murmured.

“Do you know how good you look with a gun in your mouth?” Levi whispered. “God, Erwin, I was ready to call it off and straddle you right then and there.”

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t, though?” he laughed, grasping Levi’s hand in his own. 

“Very,” Levi agreed. “I think it’s high time we get out of this awful basement. It’s hot as all hell and I want to get you cleaned up, not make you sweat out the rest of your body fluids. Think you can move now?”

“Ready when you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t decide whether to make it truly dubcon or not, hence this version of the ending… what do you think? Would this have been interesting if it wasn’t roleplaying?
> 
> I’m on tumblr at [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com). Shoutoutz to my r4d b3t@ [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
